Cosa de dos
by Naomic
Summary: Para muchos, su amistad era tan sólida como un diamante en bruto, a pesar de las malas circunstancias atravesadas, siempre se demostró que su unión era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Por eso, cuando advirtieron esas chispas tan evidentes al estar juntos, tocó el momento de dar un paso más en sus vidas, de convertir esa preciosa relación en algo mucho más brillante y profundo.


Bleach no me pertenece…

 _Pensando-otros…_

-Hablando…-

 **Nota:** _¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez, vuelvo a subir la historia porque la verdad, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió con mi cuenta y absolutamente todo se me borró. Así que comienzo desde cero. Pero bueno…como lo que no mata, engorda… ¡seguiré aquí! Si pudieran contribuir a esta buena causa, estaré mucho más que agradecida. «3_

 **Aviso/Advertencia:** _El siguiente one-shot se centra muchos años después de la finalización del manga._

 **Resumen:** _Para muchos, su amistad era tan sólida como un diamante en bruto, a pesar de las malas circunstancias atravesadas, siempre se demostró que su unión era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Por eso, cuando advirtieron esas chispas tan evidentes al estar juntos, tocó el momento de dar un paso más en sus vidas, de convertir esa preciosa relación en algo mucho más brillante y profundo_.

* * *

 **COSA DE DOS**

* * *

El día en la Sociedad de Almas era despejado, brillante y acogedor. La refrescante primavera del mes de mayo permitía que pequeños pétalos de cerezo se deslizaran por los pasillos del tranquilo escuadrón número cinco.

En la oficina principal, Momo acomodaba una buena cantidad de carpetas con informes y reportes que debían ser archivados. Tomó otra de las cajas que se encontraban en el suelo y la subió al escritorio.

―A ver, estas son de marzo… ―murmuró para sí misma, revisando las fechas en las carpetas. La cerró nuevamente y se acercó hasta la enorme biblioteca donde se archivaban la mayoría de los documentos concernientes a la división.

Le hubiera encantado tener ayuda con tanto adeudo, pero como teniente era exclusivamente ella la que, debido a la ausencia de su capitán, debía dar las autorizaciones correspondientes y por ende encargarse de todo el papeleo. El capitán Hirako estaba fuera de la sociedad cumpliendo alguna misión importante según sus palabras.

Desde unos meses atrás el trabajo en la Quinta División se había intensificado. Por ser los encargados principales de cada mensajería distribuida a cada división, casi no le daba chance de un respiro en toda la semana; entre el papeleo, reclutamientos de nuevo ingreso, las contribuciones a la _Comunicación Seireitei_ y entrenamientos, al final del día terminaba más que agotada.

Resopló airando su oscura melena con comicidad, continuando con su trabajo. Pasó un buen rato moviendo carpetas de un lado a otro, organizando documento tras documento sin prestarle mucha atención al tiempo.

Tan concentrada estaba que no captó la presencia a sus espaldas.

―¿Otra vez a cargo de todo el trabajo?

Sorprendida por la interrupción, Momo giró rápidamente observando a la figura masculina que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la entrada. ¿Cuándo había llegado? No había sentido su presencia en ningún momento.

―Shiro-chan… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ―inquirió obligándose a reaccionar.

El joven fijó su verde mirada en ella y arqueó una ceja.

―¿Olvidaste que debes reunirte con Matsumoto? ―riñó, ignorando deliberadamente el apodo.

―¿Reunirme?...Yo no… ―Inmediatamente la muchacha recordó a lo que se refería con la teniente del escuadrón diez―. ¡Oh por Dios! Casi lo olvido ―gimió angustiada llevando una mano a su frente.

Hitsugaya se enderezó adentrándose a la oficina.

―No me sorprende. Por eso vine antes. ―El joven tomó asiento frente al escritorio que supuso era de Shinji―. ¿Dónde está el capitán Hirako?

Momo lo observó por un momento y luego suspiró dejando en el escritorio las carpetas que llevaba en mano.

―Se supone que en misión ―comentó mirándolo―, pero estoy segura que debe estar en alguna parte de Karakura.

Toshiro frunció el ceño severamente, cruzándose de brazos.

―Eso no debería tenerlo permitido.

Hinamori rió con gracia recargándose en el escritorio.

―Con el comandante Kyoraku las cosas son un poco más sencillas.

―Y personas como Hirako Shinji no desaprovechan la oportunidad ―gruñó Toshiro―. Lo que significa dejarte a cargo de toda la división.

―Es mi deber, no me molesta ―rebatió Momo al ver el gesto de su amigo―. Aunque no niego que un poco de ayuda me encantaría. ―Luego lo miró con sus brillantes ojos rebosantes y, apoyando sus pequeñas manos en la mesa, preguntó ―: ¿Has venido a eso?

―No ―bufó el joven al escucharla―. Tú eres la teniente aquí, no yo.

Momo, acostumbrada a su actitud huraña, hizo un mohín con sus pequeños labios divertida ante sus palabras.

―Entonces… ¿no me dirás?

―Tu cita con Matsumoto. Te lo acabo de decir. ―El joven desvió su mirada de la chica para centrarla en las carpetas; tomó una y comenzó a revisarla con fingido interés.

Ahora fue el turno de Hinamori para fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

―No te creo. No sólo lo harías por eso. Es muy raro que vengas aquí, siempre soy yo la que va a visitarte.

―Soy un capitán ―refutó alzando la mirada, como si eso explicara todo―, y eso significa que no tengo tanto tiempo de ocio, además, debes saber que el trabajo en ningún momento disminuye.

―Tienes razón ―concedió la implicada―. Pero aun así me gustaría que vinieras más seguido, que me visitaras de improvisto, así como hoy ―confesó en un murmullo mirando como caía la tarde desde la entrada, con los hermosos colores del crepúsculo bañando la habitación.

Hitsugaya la detalló tras el comentario. Aunque ciertamente era ella quien en la mayoría de ocasiones recurría a su compañía, no le colocó gran importancia al hecho de que fuera precisamente él quien la visitara a diario en su escuadrón. Con mantenerla vigilada a cierta distancia tenía suficiente. Claro que ella no estaba al tanto de semejante detalle.

―Bueno, intentaré recordarlo para una próxima ocasión.

Tras escucharlo, Momo se volvió hacia él.

―¿Lo prometes?

Toshiro mantuvo el silencio por algunos momentos. El tono suave y calmo de la muchacha y el contraste continuo de su mirada, lo dejó sin respuesta inmediata. Hitsugaya no pudo evitar contemplarla casi con fervor. Hinamori, a sus ojos, se había convertido en toda una mujer y no supo en qué momento. Tantos años no habían pasado en vano para ninguno de los dos. Superficialmente, Hinamori era la misma muchachita con tintes de nena, con actitudes inocentes, impolutas e ingenuas que se hacían imposibles no tomarles un merecido cariño para todo aquel que la conociera; pero en el fondo, en su psique, la madurez había emergido en ella de gran manera. Y si eso se ligaba a su fina y encantadora feminidad, eran una combinación bastante fatal para él.

Toshiro aclaró su garganta para alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos y afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Momo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, tomó la carpeta que sostenía Toshiro.

―Muy bien, entonces déjame terminar aquí y nos vamos. ¿Te quedarás con nosotras?

―¿A una reunión de mujeres? ―adujo él, mordaz―. No, paso. Ustedes juntas son bastante peligrosas, y más si está Matsumoto allí.

Aquello hizo reír a Momo, que en puntillas colocaba la última carpeta en su lugar.

―Aun así ―protestó Hinamori―, tú también necesitas salir y despejarte. Estoy segura que unas horas lejos de tu división, te vendrán bien.

El joven encogió sus amplios hombros con desinterés.

―Da igual. La verdad es que últimamente Matsumoto ha cogido más responsabilidad.

―Estás… ―La muchacha lo miró cautelosa, acercándose nuevamente frente a él―, ¿estás dándole un cumplido a Rangiku-san? ―terminó de cuestionar, asombrada.

Toshiro gruñó, soltando un gesto grave.

―No te sorprendas, sigue siendo una vaga… sólo que menos imprudente.

Momo negó con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de ese par. La verdad, es que su relación era una maravilla que muy pocos conseguían. Una lealtad ciega entre capitán y teniente.

―Seguro ―adujo sin perder la gracia―. Bueno, creo que ya nos podemos ir, ¿vale?

Toshiro asintió levantándose del asiento hasta aproximarse a ella. Momo tomó su insignia de la mesa de té y, colocándola en su brazo izquierdo, ambos salieron de la oficina. Después de un pequeño trayecto que mantuvieron en silencio, Momo fue la primera en romperlo.

―Esta mañana recibí un bonito arreglo floral ―comentó la chica sin desviar la vista del camino.

Hitsugaya le echó un vistazo de soslayo.

―¿De quién?

―No lo sé. No tenía remitente ―susurró Momo.

Genuinamente extrañado por el comentario de Hinamori, pero sin dejar el rictus reservado en sus masculinas facciones, prefirió sopesarlo unos segundos hasta comentar:

―¿Y por qué me lo dices?

Hinamori soltó un suspiro mientras doblaban en una esquina del pasillo. Ya casi anochecía y los pétalos de cerezo seguían arremolinándose entre sus pasos.

―Sé que por el estilo de vida que llevamos no tenemos tiempo para muchas cosas ―reveló Momo sin mirarlo aún, pero con toda la atención de Hitsugaya puesta en ella―, pero recibir aquel obsequio donde me confesaban un sentimiento tan bonito como el amor me hicieron pensar que tal vez… ―Momo titubeó por un segundo, con las mejillas sutilmente arrebolas por todo lo que decía―, yo podría tener alguna oportunidad de experimentar algo así también.

El cuerpo de Toshiro se tensó ante aquellas palabras y con una mirada bastante indescifrable, detuvo sus pasos.

―¿Aceptarás salir con un desconocido?

Momo se sintió avergonzada y se volvió para observar la expresión de desagrado que reflejaba aquel rostro tan atractivo.

―No he dicho eso; tampoco es que me lo hayan pedido ―sostuvo ella―. Sólo quiero continuar con algo diferente. Dar un paso más en mi vida.

―Tu vida está en servir y proteger ―sentenció él con voz grave.

Momo frunció el ceño y se preguntó internamente el motivo de su actitud.

―Lo sé ―repuso Hinamori―. Mis ideales siguen siendo los mismos desde que inicié, pero ¿qué hay de mi vida, Toshiro? …Yo quiero ser feliz ―adujo en un murmullo, sin poder mantenerle la mirada.

Se hizo el silencio. Lo que acababa de decirle era algo realmente duro. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho por ella a lo largo de tantos años. El joven frunció aún más el ceño, y Momo se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante.

―No eres feliz. ―Más que pregunta era una cruda sentencia que le amargó el alma a Hitsugaya.

Ella iba a corregirse, pero el capitán la interrumpió.

―Se te hace tarde, ve con Matsumoto.

Sin agregar algo más, Toshiro estuvo a punto de desaparecer ante sus ojos. Pero una súplica formada en arrepentimiento lo detuvo.

―No te vayas.

Sus miradas se anclaron en ambas con una fuerza poderosa. Allí Momo pudo apreciar que realmente lo había lastimado. Y por primera vez en el día Hitsugaya pareció enfurecerse.

―¿Me quieres seguir explicando por qué no eres feliz? ―replicó él, consiente del enrarecido ambiente.

―No, no… ―respondió Momo inmediatamente, acercándose más a él. Sus pardos ojos parecían trasmitirle un infinito de sensaciones abrumantes―. Toshiro yo…yo te digo todo esto por la gran confianza que tenemos. Es algo que con más nadie puedo hacer. Eres la única persona por la cual yo…

Hinamori mordió sus labios con nerviosismo. Al final no pudo hacerlo, se reprochó mentalmente por ser tan cobarde, por convertir la situación en algo decadente mientras Hitsugaya sólo la observaba con escrúpulo y esa mascara de arrogancia que servía para mantener a raya cualquier emoción fuera de lugar. Como tantas veces él quería entenderla, pero volvía comprobar que los sentimientos de Momo Hinamori estaban fuera de su alcance.

―No debí haber dicho eso…

―Lo hecho, hecho está ―adujo Toshiro, tratando de dominar su impaciencia.

Hinamori mordió el interior de su mejilla con aprensión. Y dando una honda exhalación prosiguió con un tono más suave; decidiendo abarcar el tema de otra manera.

―¿Por qué sigues siendo capitán, Toshiro?

A continuación, se hizo otro silencio pero mucho más saturado. Lo único que se escuchaba era el silbido del viento y el movimiento de sus ropas. Hitsugaya no ocultó su perplejidad. La pregunta le había tomado fuera de base.

―No es algo que tenga importancia ―gruñó él.

Y en aquel momento ambos supieron que sí la tenía, que era tan importante, tan vital. Estando ante sus ojos y que tal vez por miedo ninguno se atrevió a revelar _eso_ que palpitaba en el fondo de sus almas, _eso_ que a través de afectos inconclusos y palabras amistosas nunca se habían dicho.

La muchacha comprendía que sincerar tan súbitamente lo que por años habían guardado era especialmente complejo. Mas para él, porque eso significaba alejarse de la imagen de hombre frío y sagaz que por propia cuenta había forjado. Momo sonrió sin evitarlo. Pensó que hablar con Toshiro sobre sus motivaciones era como tratar con un tempano de hielo seco. Quemando a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino para escrutarlo. Lo que no sabía era que ella ya era lo suficientemente caliente.

―Pero a mí sí me importa. ―Momo colocó las manos en su cintura en gesto de pura seriedad―. Quiero saber lo que te motiva a estar aquí, y si me lo dices…te prometo que continuaré con mi vida y seré completamente feliz ―prosiguió Momo con un profundo anhelo en su voz, apreciando esos divinos ojos verdes que sólo la miraban a ella. Ella y únicamente a ella.

Toshiro estaba rígido, como si le hubiera alcanzado un dardo con su pedido. Sabía lo que ella quería. Y supo que hablaba en serio por el brillo que tomaron sus ojos pardos; pero por algún motivo las palabras correctas no salían, nunca lo hicieron realmente, eso que guardaba con recelo en su pecho jamás la alcanzó cuando quiso, pensándola ignorante de sus sentimientos. Ahora descubría que no todo era una completa verdad. El tono de Momo le había hecho sentirse como el niño rebelde que una vez fue y que sólo se conformaba con ser un guardián.

Sin querer seguir con las memorias del pasado, decidió hacerle frente a su presente.

―Supongo que sigo aquí porque protejo todo aquello que me motiva a ser mejor ―admitió finalmente―. Aquello que para el final del día está ahí, demostrándome el porqué vale la pena seguir en pie.

El rostro de Toshiro estaba lleno de decisión y, debido a esa revelación, hechizó a Momo con frenesí. Entonces ella supo por qué le gustaba estar cerca de él, su tenacidad y coraje eran admirables. La voluntad de un ser hermosamente imperfecto que siempre estaría para ella.

―Al principio fue por obligación ―prosiguió Toshiro sin dejar de mirarla―, quería devolverle con mi lealtad todo el valioso tiempo que me regaló. Después fue por deber, ya me había forjado un objetivo pues, siempre vamos a estar juntos ―manifestó con aplomo haciendo ruborizar a Momo―. Y luego…, luego fue por algo más fuerte.

No era cuestión de un llano compromiso, es más, aquello se volvía más recóndito incluyendo aposta totalmente los sentimientos.

Momo soltó el aire que sin notar había estado conteniendo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por retener las incipientes y rebeldes lágrimas que querían escapar. Él decía que nunca era bueno con las palabras pero le estaba demostrando lo contrario sin notarlo, le demostraba con su particular confesión que tantos años de amistad, de lealtad, confianza, buenos y malos tiempos habían valido la pena para llegar a ese maravilloso momento.

―Antes me hubiera gustado tener las ideas tan claras como tú ―murmuró Momo, borrando el húmedo rastro de emoción en sus ojos―. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero a veces me pregunto qué pasaría si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Toshiro frunció el ceño.

―Lo dices por…

―No, no ―le interrumpió ya más calmada, sabiendo lo que había pensado―. Lo digo por ti y por mí. Por nosotros. Si no hubiera cometido tantos errores, tal vez…

―No tendríamos esta conversación. No sentirías lo que sientes ahora. ― De momento, fue turno de él para interrumpirla, sorprendiéndola―. Los _"hubiera"_ no existen, Hinamori. Deja el pasado atrás, donde pertenece.

Con una dulce mirada que dio a entender más que las palabras, Hinamori sonrió con regocijo.

―Siempre sabes que decirme ―adujo en un susurro pero que Toshiro alcanzó a escuchar―. Entonces… ¿cómo es eso de que siempre vamos a estar juntos? ―dijo Momo con humor.

Toshiro bufó y una escueta sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

―Simplemente es así, no le busques otra explicación. ―Luego, en suma complicidad como la de dos amantes, comentó―: Y espero que ese futuro que ansias, sea solamente conmigo.

El tono seguro, grave y masculino de Toshiro Hitsugaya le hicieron flaquear las piernas a Momo, eso era más de lo que esperó. Pero todo se intensificó cuando se acercó más a ella, juntando sus cuerpos en un gesto mudo de pertenencia. Toshiro llevó una de sus grandes manos hasta la mejilla sonrosada de Momo, acariciando con el pulgar, deslizándose con deleite por la comisura de los nimios labios hasta su mentón. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera quitarle ese momento. Hinamori por fin era suya.

―Tú y yo vamos a estar juntos. Siempre. Te guste o no ―recalcó él en un susurro ronco. Y con suma agilidad, en gesto seductor, acercó sus rostros jugando a rozar sus narices ―. Y personalmente me encargaré de que así sea.

Momo rió con placidez, sin contenerla.

―Yo nunca me opondría a eso.

Entonces, estremeciéndose ante sus caricias, Momo pudo comprobar que la felicidad, esa que tanto había perseguido, se encontraba con el pequeño niño que una vez conoció y que muchos años después se había convertido en aquel hombre frente a ella que siempre veló y velaría por su seguridad sin importar nada más.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola, hola, hola!

¡Oh mein Gott! Estoy tan impresionada y orgullosa de haber hecho este pequeño one-shot, de verdad muy feliz y orgullosa. Con esto queda demostrado que la autoproclamada ama de los _"one-long"_ SÍ puede hacer un one-shot en toda la regla. ¡Que emoción!

Muy bien, como obviamente notaron el one-shot está en su universo correspondiente, y realmente es bastante sencillo, rozando lo cliché, (Quien lo diría, su servidora metida en lo cliché) pero que al final me gustó, no quise abarcar un tema más "complejo" pues es el primero que hago con esta temática, y me pareció muy ambicioso llevarlo a otras escalas más elevadas. Creo que me di por satisfecha de haber hecho algo sencillito pero bonito, jejejeje.

También habrán notado el uso del _"san"_ o el _"Shiro-chan"_ en los nombres, y pensaran "ella no suele usarlos" y realmente no, pero por hacer el one-shot en su universo correspondiente, me pareció lo más acorde y con sentido.

Y por último; _**Comunicación Seireitei,**_ es la revista que se publica en la Sociedad de Almas donde creo que Momo contribuye.

¡Entonces chicos! Espero que les haya gustado mi manejo en esta temática y me lo hagan saber en sus comentarios. Yo encantada de recibir sus críticas.

No está demás decir que me gustaría seguir contando con sus reviews, sin excepciones. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, no duden en comentármelo; recibo todo con muchísimo gusto para seguir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

 **Naomic.**


End file.
